


This City is At War

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, zombie fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies. You know the tales. We've played the games, we've seen the films - but never knew what we were up against.<br/>There is an entire hoard between Kevin and Aleks, and Kevin will kill everyone to see him one last time.<br/>Even himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This City is At War

February 15th, midnight, just after Valentine’s Day, is when it happened. 

The television went from blooming cherry blossoms and romance to something that made Aleks question if it was television-appropriate — blood, death, screaming. Something no one should ever have to see.   
Now, Aleksandr was used to it, but during his time, he didn’t want to believe it was happening. He wanted to believe it was just some fake horse shit that the news made up for the laughs. Now, he would be grateful hearing anyone make a joke. This is why he loved and longed for Kevin, who was in Seattle when it happened. Kevin always knew the best moment to make a joke, to lighten the mood. But Kevin was god-knows-where, and everyone else was against Aleks in wanting to find him. 

Aleksandr was playing video games ( _ironic,_ Aleks would think; he was doing something he loved when everything "went to shit", as Seamus would say) when suddenly, Jordan barged through the door. Aleksandr felt a bit happier, knowing that his friend was there. He paused his game and looked up to the figure, but the man he saw wasn't the Jordan he knew. He was pale-faced, panting, eyes sunken, horrified. And Aleks instantly knew something was off. This man wasn't the bouncy, full-of-life man he saw only hours before. This man looked like he had faced death himself and lived. Aleks looked at him for a moment, watching him try to catch his breath and then shutting and locking the office door, then wipe a few beads of sweat off his forehead. He must have been running. Running really fast. Away from something, even. Before Aleks could even ask Jordan if he was okay, Jordan practically sprung into action, heading straight for his office. Aleks stood up and followed on his heels.

"And you're doing what, exactly?" Was all Aleks could say. Jordan just shook his head and started looking through his drawers, searching for something in particular. He was shoving stuff aside, throwing things on the floor, then slamming the drawer and opening the next. Aleks stood back and waited for an answer.

After a minute, Jordan sighed. "You know them. We've played the games, seen the movies. Resident Evil 6, The Walking Dead, The Last of Us-" Jordan stopped himself, staring at something in the drawer that Aleks couldn't see. Aleks knew what Jordan was trying to say, but he didn't want to believe. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know. He'd rather them continue to stay  _games,_ to just be some crazy icebreaker, an overall myth to let neckbeards quote for fun.

So, Aleksandr retorted, "What the fuck are you trying to say, Jordan?" Aleks kept his eyes on him as he took out a single photo that Aleks recognized almost instantly; it was the photo they took at PAX, all the Creatures were in it. Kevin, Dan, Seamus, Steven; all of them. Jordan looked at it, and Aleks saw it. Aleks watched at the happiest man he knew give up all hope. And in that moment, there was absolute terror in his eyes. You can't do that. You can't do that to a person. Aleks didn't care what anyone tells him, he didn't care how many people go crazy, he didn't care how many people got eaten alive;  he didn't care if the entire fucking world ended. Even if that was the only thing that happened, and then it was over, he'd still be against it.

"They're real." Jordan said, but he kept his eyes on the photo. All his friends. Years of fun and friendship and all good things were on the line. Memories were fading away and the fear of morality set in. And just as Aleks saw he couldn't take it anymore, Jordan put the image on the table, picture-side-down. Jordan shut the desk and looked at Aleks. "I saw one. It chased me. God, the screaming. The screaming was the worst part of it all.

Aleksandr couldn't bear seeing his friend start crying. He walked out of the room and felt his chest start tightening; that old, familiar feeling of fear setting in. Fear was something no one should ever have to feel. It made you want to hide, and scream, and cry, like a goddamn child; but no matter how much you yelled and cried, it would never go away. Fear was the closest to hell you could ever get.

Aleks turned off his console, not even bothering to save the game before doing so, then turning on the local news. Sure enough, Jordan was right. The news flicked back and forth between figures (shadowed in front of the fire and smoke) as they pounced on one another. Some were limping, some were biting - yes,  _biting,_ not scratching, pulling, not even punching; this was full-fledged chewing, eating and gnawing. It made Aleks' stomach churn -, some were convulsing on the ground. It wasn't the blood that began to drive Aleks slightly mad. It wasn't the fire, it wasn't the death. It was the  screaming. The horrifying battlecry of the dead.  It was a last resort of innocent, dying people. Aleks felt sick. He didn't want it to be real. He refused to believe that any of this was more than a joke.

But the headline is what made Aleksandr realize that this was more than real, that this was actually happening:

**MORTUA VIVENS HITS U.S.**

**AT LEAST 2,000 DEAD**.

And Aleks knew it was real. He felt sicker and sicker until he couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the nearest bathroom and let himself retch into the toilet. Seconds, even minutes later, he stood up. Pure shock washed over him. He spent the next minute trying to wash the taste of sick out of his mouth. When he looked up, a tear-stained Jordan was watching him from the doorway.

"I texted Dan. We've decided we're too close to the city, it's dangerous," he said quietly, as if afraid someone other than Aleksandr would hear him. "We're going to leave tomorrow."

Aleks couldn't help but think of Kevin. He was on his way to becoming the next Creature, but he would never make it. The world was a roller coaster that only went downhill from there. Aleks shuddered at the thought of never seeing Kevin again.

In the distance, Aleks swore he could hear the screaming once more.

Until tomorrow, then.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately for Kevin, he was in an airport when it happened.

On a flight from Seattle to Colorado, he wanted to surprise his friends by coming earlier than planned for PAX; so much for that.

His plane landed at noon, February 16th,  and he was surprised to what he saw when he came down.

When the plane door opened, the first thing he saw was the remainders of smoke and an ever-growing fire. A soft hum of everyone beginning to talk and question what it was erupted suddenly amongst the people around him. A man beside Kevin even shook his head, looking up at him and saying, "Crazy. All of them. It's obviously just a test of some sorts."

No matter what the man said, Kevin couldn't shake the instinctive feeling that something was off. The sky was an ugly shade of grey, dotted with black smoke to tie it all together. Kevin swore the atmosphere was different than before. In February, you would think it would be humid. The snow would melt, flowers would start blooming. It was  _grey,_ and dark, and horrifying. As if the entire world has just fell apart. It wasn't even live anymore; there were no birds, no crickets, only a dead silence that caused a ringing in his ears; a silence that greeted him all too familiar. The air around him reeked of pure gasoline. It burned his nostrils and eyes, he didn't know if it was someone who was trying to fuel the flames, or if it was just the planes. He could only assume the worst.

A few people decided to just go ahead and walk towards the building, others continued to stay in place. Frankly, Kevin had begun to join the people into moving towards the airport lobby, but a cold, unnatural wind blew suddenly (quite roughly, causing him to shiver and pull his leather jacket closer to his frame), stopping him in his tracks. A loud siren that never seemed to fray from it's eerie, monotone chord made everyone jump, then fall silent once more. The feedback of a radio turning on let out an ear-piercing ring that caused Kevin to bring his hands up to his ears, just loud enough to hear over the siren that seemed to spread out for miles.

"Everyone," the voice began. It was human, definitely. It wasn't a pre-recorded message, which pretty much made the situation even scarier. If anything, it meant they weren't expecting this to happen. They didn't have time to plan out a goddamn message. Kevin shivered to think what the next words that boomed over the world would be. "Mortua Vivens is a virus that has infected many continents and countries before us. Mexico, Russia, New Zealand... but now, us." The murmurs began once again, much louder now. Some people even started panicking. All Kevin could think about was Aleks. What if Aleks was already infected? What if he was dead? Kevin couldn't bear to think about his friend like that. He started panicking with the rest of them. Right there, Kevin made a promise to himself: he would find Aleks. He would find him and protect him with his life. "The news... the news says at least 2,000 people are dead in the past twelve hour. 'It's growing exceptionally fast', they say. Oh, god, everyone is dead-" the voice began to sob as an uproar of growls filled the air around them. The man sniffled, "-They're here. God help us all."

Then, right on time, the people infected by this virus began pounding on the fences surrounding them, on the glass in the airport - fuck, even some began to break their obstacles and start limping towards them. At once, everyone tried to search for an opening in the hoard. Kevin threw his dufflebag over his shoulder, fear setting in. Adrenaline took over, and he instantly sprung into action.

"Alright, everybody hide!" Kevin screamed with everything had. No one bothered arguing with him. In perfect sync, they all scattered in different directions. Some headed back into the plane, shutting the door on everyone else. Some headed towards a slight opening in the ever-growing hoard. Kevin, however, ran towards the airport. He didn't know why, it was probably foolish - but he went anywhere his feet took him. He sprinted towards it with everything he had, he'd never run as fast in his life. He ran into the doors and stopped in his tracks at the stomach-churning sight.

Their skin was a rotting, pale grey, flesh hanging off of it. They were  _rotting,_ like the dead. Some were bloated, some looked like they'd been dead for years. One had exposed teeth and gums through a gash in his cheek, they were letting red saliva spill from their lips - it was disgusting. They had exposed bones, one had torn clothes. Their eyes seemed the glow an orange and green color, the whites of their eyes looked almost yellow. But the blood was the thing Kevin hated the most. There was a wet, chewing sound from behind him, making him afraid to turn his head. The growl of the dead started getting closer, causing him to shiver. He sprung back into action and turned around, seeing the dead body. He watched as a woman screamed and had her guts ripped from her body, then stuffed into the mouths of someone who was no longer human, as the dead at intestines like ramen noodles. Kevin felt sick, he was surprised he hadn't vomited. The dead were moving in on him and he tried moving further away, stunned by how many there were. He was horrified, and never felt more lonely in that moment. They just kept moving  _closer_. One started to pounce, and Kevin instantly knew what to do, as his body willed him to do it. He jumped aside, watching as the zombie failed horribly, falling onto the ground and letting out an ear-piercing growl. Kevin brought his foot up and slammed it on its head, blood splattering everywhere. He felt the soft  _crunch_ of fragile bones underneath his shoes, and instantly felt sick again.

Then, he did what any sane man would do: he began to run. There was no way he could take them all, and killing just one made him feel like he was going to vomit. The blood, the squishing, the crunching - the thought that he just killed something that once had a life made him scared. He was never scared like this before. All he could think about were the Creatures. They were his  _family,_ the only family he ever had, and he could only expect the worse. He hoped to God they were okay. Oh,  god,  he felt sick again. He turned the corner and saw the glowing exit sign, a sudden wave of hope washed over him. Maybe there was an escape. He sprinted out the door, only greeted with the same, loud, one-chord siren that never seemed to end. Kevin took note that it must be noise that attracts them. Kevin knew better, though; if he didn't find a place to hide, the dead would follow him forever. The sound of glass breaking and the roar of growls snapped him out of his thoughts once more. It was like a battle that never ended. Kevin continued to run, out into the highway this time. _  
_

He didn't know how much time had passed. An hour? Less?  _More?_ He couldn't begin to guess. The ugly, grey sky limited his knowledge of time passing. Most of the dead had given up, or gotten more interested in something else. Kevin had ducked into a corner underneath a small bridge, crashing onto the floor and panting. His feet had burned, completely given up on him. He shook, and panted, and thought of everything that just happened. He glanced at the blood that had covered him and felt himself getting sick again.  He couldn't help but think of all the lives he'd left back at the plane. He could have done something to save them, surely. But he chose to save himself, and that sickened him. How selfish could he be? The blood was sticky and wet, and he felt himself begin to retch. He vomited onto the concrete and felt his eyes start to water. He backed into the wall and started to sob into his hands. He needed a friend so badly right now. He had never felt as lonely as he was right now. He needed someone to hold him and tell him it wasn't his fault. He needed someone to wipe his tears away and tell him he did all he could. He needed-

He needed Aleks.

Composing himself, Kevin rose to his feet; brushing off dirt from his legs, and stepped out from his dark hole. He got a look at his surroundings. There was a baseball bat near a car, surrounded by broken glass. There was a dead women in the car who looked like she had been killed with the bat. Kevin could only assume the worst. He didn't care anymore. He walked towards the car, bent down (careful not to touch any broken glass and cut himself), and picked up the bat. The woman growled loudly, sending Kevin flying back, scared for his life. He looked up at her. Her eyes were the same as the others, green and orange, whites more yellow. He swallowed deeply, standing up. The woman was still buckled into the car. He shook lightly, walking over to the door again, and opening it. The 'woman' growled loudly, sending a shiver down Kevin's spine. He grabbed the woman's hair, holding her back. She growled and swiped at him, trying to get some sort of him to bite. Kevin kept his calm, and quickly unbuckled her, letting go and leaping back as she hit the concrete, crawling towards him. Kevin brought up the bat, hesitated, and brought it down on her head. Bits of skull and brain scattered across the floor. A single tear fell from his eye.

He kicked the dead woman aside and got into the drivers seat, grabbing the key that was in the ignition and praying to some god he didn't believe in that it would work.

He turned the ignition, and the car started.

The Creatures' office was about 75 miles north.

Kevin kept his promises.

Wielding his blunt weapon, Kevin stepped on the gas and drove slowly, trying not to drive over all the scrap metal that was tore off the cars in accidents, and drove his first mile to finding his friends. He hoped to this 'god' that he'd find a smiling, happy friend to greet him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to make this a recurring thing, y'know? I update once a week, or something, but I don't know. I really like this so far, so I'm hoping I won't laze out and keep it up.  
> Idk, though, depends on the feedback.  
> We'll see~


End file.
